The Nightmares of Berk
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Hiccup's old pal Jason has made plans with Hiccup and his friends to tell spooky stories in the Wild Zone, but the gang realizes, that this will be one Haloween they won't soon forget. Rated M only for some scary material. Nothing to gorey.


The Nightmares of Berk

_**Hope you all like this one. I stayed up till 1 something in the morning typing a couple parts of this.**_

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SERIOUSLY!? WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED PLACE IIISSSS THIS!?" Fishlegs yelled in terror trying to run away with his life

Things on Berk were the same as any other day. That is untill later on that night, things took a dramatic turn. Hiccup's old pal Jason somehow dropped by for a visit. He didn't know however, that Jason would give Hiccup, and the rest of his friends the SHOCK of a lifetime!

"So, whad'ya have planned for Haloween this year Hiccup?" Gobber asked banging his hammer on something

"Oh I don't know." Hiccup said

"Gonna tell any horrifying stories?" Gobber asked

"I would, but the problem is, I don't know any." Hiccup said chuckling

"Well, whatever you got planned, I'm sure you'll have fun with it." Gobber said

"Alright. Well see ya." Hiccup said walking away

Hiccup then began a stroll through the Plaza from complete boredom for no reason at all. He didn't know that on his stroll, he'd bump into an old friend.

"Heyy Hiccup!" Jason said perched on a roof jumping off, backflipped down, and landed on his feet.

"Nice dismount." Hiccup said impressed

"I've been working on it." Jason said

"Still packing heat I see?" Hiccup asked noticing the shotgun on a sling along with his pistol holstered, and a combat knife.

"Yep. Still am." Jason said

"So what brings you back to Berk?" Hiccup asked

"Just thought I'd drop by. See how you and your friends've been doing. So what'dya got planned for Haloween?" Jason asked

"Doesn't look like I have anything planned really. Just relaxing probobly. I'm guessing my friends don't have anything planned either." Hiccup said

"Well, if you or any of your friends have anything planned, I was thinking of asking you to see if you and your friends would like to join me in the Wild Zone later tonight. Thought of telling some scary stories." Jason said

"Sure. I'll go ask my friends if they'd like to come." Hiccup said

"Alright. Sweet." Jason said

"See you later buddy." Hiccup said waving as he ran off to ask his friends to join him in the wild zone

The first person Hiccup was going to ask were the twins. He found theme in the Great Hall eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut." Hiccup said sitting down

"Hey dude." Tuffnut said in the middle of scarfing down some mutten

"Hey there handsome." Ruffnut said putting her hand on his shoulder

Astrid noticed what Ruffnut was doing, then cleared her throat loudly and tapped her foot in irritation giving her the death stare

Ruffnut imediatley wiped that smile off her face and took her hand of Hiccup's shoulder. The look on Astrid's face said "Better."

"Sooo, anywayy, would you and your sister like to join me in the Wild Zone tonight to tell some scary stories?" Hiccup asked

"Yeah sure. I got a few up my sleve." Tuffnut said

"I'm cool with that." Ruffnut said

"Awesome! Great idea Hiccup. I've got a story that'll scare the pants off everyone!" Astrid said making an evil laugh raising her arms and looking up at the celing totally pulling off the evil mastermind look

"Uhhhh...oooooook then. See you later tonight." Hiccup said heading out suddenly creaped out by Astrid's matermind look

"Hey! What about me?" Snotlout asked erritated and feeling left out

"Oh hey Snotlout. Didn't see you there. Sure whatever. You can come." Hiccup said

When he got out of The Great Hall, he began his final search for Fishlegs. He found him at his house.

"Hey Fishlegs, got any plans for tonight?" Hiccup asked

"Nope. Not really. Why?" Fishlegs asked

"Me, the twins, Astrid, and Snotlout are all heading into the Wild Zone later tonight to scare everyone with our own stories we make up. Want to come?" Hiccup asked

"Fine. I just hope the stories aren't to scary." Fishlegs said nervously

"No garuntee's." Hiccup said snikering as he walked out

"See you tonight Hiccup." FIshlegs said

Hiccup went home to tell his dad his plans for the night

"Hey dad." Hiccup said walking in

"Hey son. Have anything planed for tonight?" Stoik asked

"Thats kind of what I wanted to ask you about. Me, and my friends are planning to head into the Wild Zone tonight and scare each other with stories we'll make up. That alright with you?" Hiccup asked

"You have my permission." Stoik said

"Sweet! Thanks dad." Hiccup said

"As long as Toothless is with you." Stoik said

"Done." Hiccup said

Toothless then litterally knocked Hiccup off his feet, and kept licking his face in happieness

"Alright alright Toothless. You're as excited as me huh?" Hiccup asked laughing

After Toothless was done licking Hiccup, he imediatley took the oprotunity to head out and tell his buddy Jason that everything is a go.

"Hey Jason." Hiccup said seeing Jason leaning against the side of a house doing tricks with his knife

"Hey Hiccup. So its a go for tonight?" Jason asked holstering the knife

"Yep. The twins, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs are coming. I already talked to my dad, and he said it was ok. My dad is also having me bring Toothless." Hiccup said

"Toothless?" Jason asked

"My dragon." Hiccup said

"Never seen him." Jason said

"Well, let me introduce you to him." Hiccup said

He then whistled for Toothless, and he busted out the door, and ironically broke it into two pieces. When he saw Jason however, he started growling at him.

"Thats a...nice dragon you have there." Jason said nervously

"Its fine. Just show him you're a friend." Hiccup said

"How would I-. Oh I got it." Jason said

He then took the shotgun off his back, and tossed it aside, he did the same thing for his pistol and knife. He kicked them farther just to be safe.

Toothless's face then switched to a "Nice to meet you." face

"So what do I do now?" Jason asked

"Here." Hiccup said bringing him to Toothless.

"Now just put your hand on his head. It shows you're his friend." Hiccup continued

"Alright." Jason said nervously

He then slowly moved his hand towoard Toothless, and then he touched his head. He then felt a connection with Toothless.

"This is some dragon you got buddy." Jason said petting Toothless

"Yep. He's one in a million." Hiccup said smiling

"Well, I'm gonna get going. See you and your friends in the Wild Zone later tonight." Jason said getting his guns and knife back walking away.

"See ya then." Hiccup said

"Well, everything is a go for tonight, soooo, what now?" Hiccup asked himself

Hiccup began to think of something he thought was important, then somehow just froze with a blank look on his face. Toothless tried snapping him out of it by flicking his tail infront of his eyes a few times to see if that'd work, it didn't. Toothless than began a short search for Astrid. Toothless found her heading out from her house. Toothless then rushed to Astrid.

"Hey Toothless." Astrid said

Toothless had a look on his face that litterally read "I NEED YOUR HELP NOW! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Something wrong?" Astrid asked

Toothless then motioned Astrid to follow him. He then lead Astrid to Hiccup who was still frozen in place from whatever it was he was still thinking about.

"What happend to Hiccup?" Astrid asked puzzeled

She then waved her hand infront of him, snapped her fingers, she even tried shocking him out of his daze by yelling random giberish

"BLAWH! HIIIIICCCCCUUUUUUP! HICCUP I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!" Astrid yelled

Still nothing from the frozen Hiccup

"Nothing's working...you gotta be kidding me. I thought for sure that'd snap him out of it for sure..wait. I got an idea." Astrid said smiling and blushing

She then tried getting his attention by romantically gesturing to him, and attempting to fake kiss him.

Hiccup then somehow got out of his daze, and didn't know what Astrid was doing for a split second. When he came back to reality, he litterally lost his ballance, and fell flat on his back.

"Woah woah woahhhhh!" Hiccup yelled

Hiccup groaned upon impact

"Glad you're back in reality." Astrid said offering Hiccup her hand

"Huh, what?" Hiccup asked taking Astrid's hand

She then pulled Hiccup to his feet

"So, we uh s-still on for tonight?" Hiccup asked stuttering

"You know it Hiccup. I think you first might want to make sure you know how to sleep with your eyes open." Astrid said smirking

"Uhhhhh...ok then." Hiccup said

Hiccup suprisingly couldn't think of something to do after that whole catastrophe. He just figured he'd relax at his place till dark.

"Can't wait to see what stories my buds have up their sleeves tonight." Hiccup said walking out the door with Toothless following him.

Hiccup and Toothless began their walk to the Wild Zone with sun starting to set fast.

They got to the Wild Zone before everyone else. A few minutes later with the moonlight getting brighter by the minute, everyone else showed up.

Hiccup rolled a few logs over, and took a seat. Toothless layed next to him.

Toothless then lit a fire.

"Hey everyone. Glad you could make it." Hiccup said welcomelingly

"So, are we gonna scare everyone with our stories or what?" Snotlout asked egarly

"Yeah. I'm ready." Astrid said taking a seat

Snotlout took a seat next to Astrid acting all smooth like. That earned him a shove to the ground. Astrid then sat next to Hiccup. They both blushed, but luckily no one could see it.

"Lets do this." The twins said somehow perfectly in synch taking a seat

"Ok." Fishlegs said shly

"Alright. Who's first?" Hiccup asked

"Me!" Snotlout said

"Uh, I think its-" Fishlegs said

"Meeeeeee!" Snotlout said

"Ok Snotlout. Wha'dya got?" Hiccup asked

"Alright. This one is called The Slasher!" Snotlout yelled adding emphasis to the title and getting his face towards the fire

"There was a viking who just wanted to fit in. But the only thing that happened to him, was that he kept getting laughed at, and nasty roumors getting spread through the town. The townsfolk got so terrified of the roumors, that they banished him from the villiage for eternity. One year later, on the anniversery of his banishment, he came back to the villiage to seek his revenge. He stole a meat cutter from a butcher, and he hunted down the people who laughed at him, and spread the roumors. His first victim was found cut up into 30 different pieces. But he didn't stop there. Oh no, he burried the victims parts all over the place! His body was never completely found after that. The second victim had it worse though. His mouth was tied shut, and he cut him alive so he could embrace the pain and fear of the second victim's grousoume demise. He then proceeded to cut the second victim similar to the first, but he didn't burry the body parts. He slashed each part vigerously, and there was blood everywhere when he was done. In the victims blood on the wall, he wrote "You chose this, now PAY THE PRICE!" Snotlout yelled from behind Fishlegs

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fishlegs screeched like a little girl and fell off his log

"HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I got you goooooooooooooood!" Snotlout yelled in celebration

"Very uhhhhhhh...detailed there Snotlout. Who's next? Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"This one is called Rage of the Mutated Nadder." Astrid announced once again flawlessly pulling off the evil mastermind look

"OOOOOOOOO" Everyone else said interested in her story

The fire then dimed intensifying the scare factor

"A Deadly Nadder arrived at Berk. But there was something different about it. Its raging personality, unusual appearance, and urge to destroy made it untrianable. No one could detain the unlimited source of power inside of it, or figure out why it was acting this way. Its rampage was so destructive, that some say that no one was left to tell the tale. It burned, spiked, slashed, and killed anything that stood in its way of achieving its goal of ultimate terror and destruction to the villiage. The firepower in it was litterally quadroopled the heat of the sun. It was so hot, that when it burned the ground, and the people who were running for their lives, they were incinerated on the spot. All that was left from the horrific sight, was 5 slash marks from its tail in the ground mixed with flames perfectly following the makrs, and the streets were littered with the blood from the lives that were lost. No one really knew how it showed up at Berk, or how its power was greater than in recorded dragon history. All we knew was that it destroyed everything in its path, and no one was left alive." Astrid said widening her eyes and getting in Hiccup's face in an attempt to force him to sleep with his eyes open that night.

"Very...uh, interesting. Good one." Hiccup said clapping

Everyone else joined in

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut? What story do you have?" Hiccup said

"You guys are gonna love this one. We like spent all day working on it." Ruffnut said enthuseastically

"Yeah. I litterally ran out screaming when my sister was done reading it." Tuffnut said

"Lets hear it. Terrify us!" Snotlout said

"Very well." Ruffnut said deepening her voice

"This one is called The Lost Viking: A mystery combined with suspense, and constant questions" Ruffnut said

"Once, there ways a viking who always had a habit of sneaking off. He always just dissapeared to look for something he thought was important. Wether it was love, to understand the meaning of something, or just left from plain boredum to clear his head. One day, he told his dad that he was going out to look for a mysterious symbol he saw in the forest. He thought it was part of a puzzel. He said that he would be back in a few minutes, but when night came, he never came back. The next day, a search party was sent, and there was no sight of him. However, when one of the members of the search party got back to the villiage, he found the viking sleeping under a blanket infront of the fire. When he noticed that he walked in, he said shivering "I'm f-f-f-f-f-freezing, I can't get warm." The villiager ran out to get help, but when they came back to the house, the viking was gone. The blanket he used was in the same place as it was folded on a chair, and he swore he saw the missing viking. To this day, some people say that you can still see his ghost in this very forest searching for his way back home. Longing to appologize for always dissapearing." Ruffnut said deepening her voice and adding a dramatic echo effect

"Very mysterious Ruffnut." Hiccup said

"What about you Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked

"Yeah, what story do you have for us?" Fishlegs asked finally getting the courage to get back on his log after being frozen from fear.

"Hmmmmmmm. Let me think." Hiccup said putting his hand on his chin

"Oh! I got one. And this is one is true as Astrid's hatred of Snotlout." Hiccup said

"It better be." Snotlout said

"Alright." Hiccup said

"There was a viking who had a constant desire for voilence. She kept punching and slapping this one viking she kept seeing in the villiage. She then kept wanting to get into fist fights with him, but her opponent wanted no part of it. Ever time she'd try to hit him, he'd just dodge it and ignore her efforts. One day, her opponnent finally snapped, and stepped in the ring. The two batteled it out. Her skills were impressive, but her opponent had factors that she didn't, focous, and quick reaction timing. He took her down by countering her attacks, and by dodging her punches and kicks and used her attacks against her." Hiccup then got interupted

"WOAH, WOAH WOAH WOAH WOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH! There's no way any of this is true." Astrid said defending herself

"Wait hold on, I'm not done with the story." Hiccup said

"Where was I...oh yes." Hiccup continued the story

"After her defeat, she was completely outraged. She couldn't believe that she had been beatten. That night, she drew various plans to kill her victor. She never stopped thinking of different plans that she thought were "fool proof". She hid them in what she thought was a safe place one day when she decided to head out. Her opponent saw her leave her house, and he took the oprotunity to see what was going on. When he got in, he looked everywhere he could think of, but then she found her secret hiding place with all these notes, charts, and diagrams for each plan. He couldn't believe that he was a target for assassination." Hiccup said

Astrid interupted Hiccup once again, and she had somethig to say

"LIES! LIES LIES LIES! ITS ALL LIES! NOTHING WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS TRUE! I KNOW WHAT YOUR STORY IS ABOUT!" Astrid declared

"Oh really, what?" Hiccup asked sarcastically dying to hear her answer

"YOUR STORY IS JUST NOTHING BUT WILD FANTASIES ABOUT OUR FRIENDSHIP! So what if I hit and slap you ocassionally, I would never want to kill you. I just do those things for like a uh..." Astrid said blushing

"A what?" Hiccup asked in a teasing matter

"uhhhhhh." Astrid said not wanting to give her answer

"HA! You can't say your reason. This proves that you really want to kill me. You've been planning this since the day you met me. I am nothing to you. I'm just another stupid person in your life like Snotlout! No offense Snotlout." Hiccup said

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAT!?" Snotlout said

"Hiccup, what in the world are you trying to prove with these lies?" Astrid asked

"Isn't if obvious Astrid? This story definatley proves that-"

The fire then went out

"...That you're more lethal when it comes to killing me in the dark." Hiccup finally said

"WHYYYYYYYYY YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU STUPID! COME HERE YOU!" Astrid yelled attempting to lunge onto Hiccup and really give him a beating

Toothless then lit the fire back up right as Astrid was ontop of Hiccup about to deliever the first punch. Astrid just froze in place

"This...uh...THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Astrid yelled out of emberrassment

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOOOOOVE IN THE FOREESSSSSST!" Snotlout teased

"Snotlout, the Gods frown upon your for your stupidity." Astrid said

She then got up off of Hiccup, and suddenly, she heard some rustiling by some bushes, leaves crunching, and branches cracking from distant footsteps.

"Did you hear that?" Astrid asked

"Hahaha. I'm not falling for that." Hiccup said sitting back down

"No Hiccup I'm seriuos. Did any of you hear that?" Astrid asked

"Nope." Ruffnut said

"Didn't hear anything." Tuffnut said

"I didn't hear a thing." Fishlegs said

(Play the Saw theme here. Here's the link. watch?v=V3KN_bLjzpM)

The footsteps became louder and louder, but they didn't see who was making them. Jason was about to scare the living crap out of everyone. He found a good spot in a tree overlooking their campfire, and he had a chainsaw on his back. He then put on this mask that he litterally sprayed with fake blood, fired up the chainsaw, and jumped down and landed in the center of everybody. He turned to everyone that was there, and they all screamed in complete terror, accept Toothless, he kept shooting fire at the maksed person, but he dodged all his blasts. Jason then got up in Snotlout's face inching the chainsaw closer and closer to his chest

"AAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Tuffnut screamed

"YOU THINK THESE ARE THE LAST WORDS YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA HEAR FROM ME!?" Jason asked muffeled from the mask

(Saw theme stops here)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snotlout screamed

"HEELLLLOOOOOOO SCARDY CATS!" Jason said smiling taking off his mask infront of Snotlout, and turning to face everyone

"AAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GOT YOU GUYS GOOOOOOOOOD DIDN'T I?" Jason asked basking in the glory

"If this was a prank, I'd give someone 20 points if they got you to hose your pants again. HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Jason said

"Hey what are you talking about? Its sweat." Snotlout lied

"Riiight. I'd give someone an extra 50 points to see if there's luggage in the trunk! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA HAHAHAHAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! HA I CAN-CANT-CANT STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS JUST TO FUNNY! I just scared yoooooooou, the fearless Snotlout. I litterally scared the crap out of ya." Jason said laughing

Jason then heard distant footsteps

"Whats that?" Jason asked

"Yeah right. Not falling for that again." Snotlout said

"I'm gonna go check it out." Jason said

He then headed towoard the source of the footsteps fading away in the darkness. He took out a pistol he had shoved in his pants pocket just in case.

Jason had decided that phase two of his scheme is about to begin. He then began shouting out for help as if he was being attacked

"Oh crap! No! You'll never take me alive!" Jason yelled as he shot his pistol 3 times.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jason yelled as if he was shot

After he did that, he immediatley grabbed some more of the fake blood he had, and spread it to where he would be. He also used a few branches to make some slide marks, then tossed the branches in a nearby lake and letting it sink. He then ran to this abandoned house he found a while ago that he made some "adjustments" to, and used the fake blood again to put his handprints on the door frame to make it look like he was dragged in the house. Jason then hid himself in a hidding place that no one would ever look for him, and waited for the fun to begin.

Back at the campsite, the gang decided to see what was going on

"Follow me! The screams came from over there." Hiccup said motioning for everyone to follow him. Toothless ran with them

They all ran in the direction they thought was where the screams were heard from. Hiccup then found the spot of blood.

"Lets follow the trail." Hiccup said

They all folowed the trail, they then reached this house that looked as if it was about to fall aprat on the spot. Almost everything was either broken, or at the point of breaking on its own.

"The trail ends here?" Hiccup asked

He noticed the bloddy handprints on the door frame. They looked as if Jason was pulled inside the house.

"Lets go in." Hiccup said

"Uhhh, I don't think we should." Fishlegs said

"Come on scardy cat." Snotlout said

"Said the guy who litterally crapped himself a few minutes ago." Tuffnut said snikering

Ruffnut laughed with him

"HEY, SHUT UP!" Snotlout yelled slapping Tuffnut upside the head

"Well, I'm going in to see what happened. Suit yourselves." Hiccup said opening the door and heading inside

Everyone else then followed Hiccup inside. The door then imediatley shut and locked its self

As soon as the door locked its self, Toothless began shooting fire at the door from the outside to see if it would burn down. However, it was mysteriously impervious to Toothless's fire blasts

(restart the saw theme here, keep replaying it for this part.)

They then heard this eary creapy music that kept repeating its self. It featured a Piano, and an orchestra accompaniment

Lights then started moving from left to right. On the right wall, it revealed part of a message written in blood

"Death...Is...Coming" Hiccup said as each light revealed each word

Another set of lights did the same at the top of a staircase while the lights on the left wall remained in place.

"You...will not...escape." Hiccup said

Fishlegs began banging on the door despite Toothless already firing at it

"OPEN THIS DOOOOR NOOOOOOW!" Fishlegs yelled trying to get the door open

Toothless kept trying to burn the door, but it didn't work.

One final set of lights revealed one final message

"Choose...your...path...and...you...may...make it out...ALIVE." Astrid read

They then noticed a set of 6 doors perfectly lined up.

Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout approached each door. They then tried each door in a random order, but none of the doors they tried to open worked. Each door had to be opened by a certain person at the right time. They then looked above each door to look for clues to see which door was their's, but they didn't see anything.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place." Hiccup said

He then took a closer look at the door he was looking at. He noticed an engraving of a brown hair band.

"Astrid, this door is yours." Hiccup said

Astrid looked at her door in more detail after hearing Hiccup call her over. She noticed an engraving of the letters N and F

"Hiccup, this one is yours." Astrid said

"Everyone. Look at your doors closely. You will find an engraving that matches each of us." Hiccup continued walking to his door. Astrid walked to hers

Snotlout then looked at his door and saw a shark tooth necklace on it.

"Tuffnut, this door is for you." Snotlout said

Tuffnut then looked at his door. He saw the word "Hot Head" engraved on it

"Got it Snotlout. This one is for you." Tuffnut said switching doors with him

"Hey chicken bone, you gonna get over here or what?" Snotlout asked

"Alright alright alright! SHUT UP!" Fishlegs said

He walked over to a door that he thought was his, he looked at it, and he noticed Ruffnut's viking helmet carved in it. Ruffnut noticed that her door had the Book of Dragons on it.

"Fishlegs, this one is for you." Ruffnut said walking over to the door that Fishlegs was at

"Ok." Fishlegs said as Ruffnut and him switched doors

"Alright. Looks like everyone is at the right door." Hiccup said

"Ready?" Hiccup asked

Everyone else nodded

"On 3. 1...2...3." Hiccup said

Each door opened, and each door had the same message written on it in blood when yet another set of lights revealeed the same message inside each door.

"Prepare...to...face...your worst...fear." They all read

Hiccup was about to enter his door first, but Astrid stopped him. She grabbed his arm, and just looked him one last time not knowing what would happen next.

I'll be ok Astrid." Hiccup said as he went through his door.

The rest just went in after him. Everyone was about to have the biggest fright of their lifetimes.

(saw theme stops here for the final time.)

As soon as Hiccup walked inside, the door locked its self, and he couldn't escape. Just as the door locked its self, the room he was in had a screen projector and white sheet with Toothless, Astrid, and all his friends on it. But there was something different about it. When they all turned to look at him, they're eyes were red, their clothes were stained with blood, but Hiccup couldn't see what the blood was from. When they all stepped away, they revealed Hiccup's dead body with a big open wound in his chest. The blood was flowing out like a fountain, and then it was set on fire as everyone walked in circles around it.

Hiccup tried to glue his eyes shut. He coudln't believe what he was seeing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" "THIS IS TO TERRIFYING!" Hiccup yelled

The room then quickly changed from a projection room, to a giant maze. He had to find his way to the other side, while finding clues to lead him to a path to get to one of his friends. The maze was very complex. It had over 200 different paths, twists and turns, dead ends, traps, and Astrid's voice calling out to Hiccup.

I'M COMING ASTRID!" Hiccup called out as he started running in what he thought was the correct path. He however hit at least 3 dead ends, but on the 3rd dead end, he found a clue. It was Astrid's headband with a note attached to it.

"If you found this, you still have more clues to find. You get credit for finding the first piece of your friend, so follow your gut, and you will get past this maze." Hiccup read from the note

Hiccup went with his gut, and when he thought he was almost out, he stepped in the wrong place and fell through a traped floor board while still holding onto the headband for his dear life. He then fell into a lower part of the floor with another maze that was even more complex than the first one. He landed dead in the center of it, so he couldn't tell if he was halfway through it, or still in the first half.

He kept hearing Astrid's voice calling out to him, but then he saw her appear in front of him. The allusion of Astrid started running and Hiccup, now becoming desperate to save Astrid, he followed the shadow of Astrid.

It led him out of the maze, kept running, and then suddenly stopped. When Hiccup put his hand on the shadow of Astrid's shoulder, it dissapeared once again, and it left him in a room with nothing but the headband he still had.

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE ISSSS THIS!?" Hiccup screamed

Hiccup then took another look at the note on the headband. He turned the note over to see if there was anyting else on it. There was.

"You fell through the floor, and can't find your way out. Trust your heart, and the path out shall be revealed." Hiccup read

"WHATS WITH ALL THESE RIDDLES!?" Hiccup said looking frantically looking for another way out

He looked all around for another clue but he was just in a plain white room with Astrid's name written from tears on the wall.

Hiccup then went with the note, and trusted his heart. The floor tiles were a pattern of the shade of the color blonde, light blue, red, white and gery. He looked at a few of the floor tiles to see if there was a secret under one of them. A few of the blue ones didn't have anything, the grey and blonde tiles didn't have anything either. The only ones that were left were the red ones. He checked almost every one of them, but nothing. Then, he noticed something different about a particular red tile. It had one of Astrid's skulls from her skirt engraved on it. He lifted the tile up, and he found a super small key, but he didn't see any keyholes. He then looked back at Astrid's name in tears, and he saw a small key hole. So small, that it would only fit the key he had.

He then walked over to the key hole that was on the bottom left side of the A. He put they key in, the A part of the name opened, and saw a sign that said "You have now officially found your friends."

He found all his friends in one room talking about how they each got there.

Astrid's nightmare was unbelievable. It seemed as if it would never end.

When Astrid went though her door, it locked its self just as Hiccup's did, but when she went down the stairs, she saw Hiccup infront of her, but he wasn't moving, or talking. It seemed it was as if he didn't even know who she was or even knew she exsisted.

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled running towoard Hiccup's shadow.

When she reached the shadow, it suddenly became somewhat real, and "Hiccup" collapsed, and Astrid held him in her arms.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered. Shen then saw a note tied to "Hiccup's" arm

"Congratulations. You fell for the allusion of your true love trick. For this, you will now be thrown into the dephths of another puzzel." The note read

"What!?" Astrid said after reading it

The floor then dissapeared, and she fell right into the other puzzel the note mentioned.

She was now infront of 3 doors. Astrid flipped the note over.

"Infront of you are 3 doors. 2 of them lead to more traps and will narrow your chances of escaping, and one gets you out of this puzzel, and you'll be closer to escaping." Astrid read

"...Wait there's more." Astrid said noticing something small writen at the bottom of the note.

"The door isn't the key, its whats inside it that is the key." Astrid read

"The door isn't the key, its whats inside it that's the key." Astrid said once again to remember it

She then took a closer look at each door. There was a small door that had to be opened with a key that was on each door. Each key had an engraving on it that matched each one.

The doors had an engraving that represented something in Astrid's life. One door had an engraving of Stormfly's face, the second one had the symbol for the Berk Dragon Academy, the final one had the initials H + A on it. All of the doors seemed right, but she had to choose just one.

She felt that the door with H + A was the right one. Astrid was right. She imediatlley ran through the door not wanting to wait for what was going to happen next. Her relief was short lived. As soon as she got in the other room, the door behind her locked, and she fell into one final puzzel. There was a mesasge on the wall that wrote "One final puzzel remains. After this, you will be reunited with the one you love, and more."

"HICCUP IS NOT MY TRUE LO-" Astrid didn't want to waste her breath. She thought that if she yelled her response, another trap would appear.

The final puzzel seemed easy. Too easy to put it in simple terms. All she had to do was combine the note she still had, and a piece of herself that people always saw.

"What could this mean?" Astrid asked

"...Wait. I got it." Astrid continued

She saw two holes in the door that perfectly outlined the note she had, and her headband. She had to put those two together in the holes, and the door would open.

She put the note and her headband in the hole, and the door had opened. There was a sign that read the same as Hiccup's.

Ruffnut's worst fear was sort of predictable in some manner.

"I wonder what my worst fear is?" Ruffnut asked in a way that didn't seem impressed

The room was completely empty for the moment. When she started walking around, a shadow of Hiccup swooshed up from the floor. He had a battle axe, and his eyes were filled with the look of anger.

"I BLAME YOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" The shadow of Hiccup said adding a horrifying echo effect

"For what!?" Ruffnut asked confused and terrified at teh same time.

"You caused Astrid to break up with me. She now won't ever talk to me due to your constant habit of hitting on me." The shadow said walking towards her

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE, AND NOW I'M GONNA DO THE SAME TO YOU!" The shadow yelled running at Ruffnut with the axe held above its head in an attempt to kill Ruffnut

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" Ruffnut screached while running for her life. She then noticed a door infront of her, and she busted through it. There was a small gate that was locked with a path that leaded to the other side. With the shadow of Hiccup still banging on the door attempting to achieve its goal of killing Ruffnut, she kept looking for anything to break the lock with, or open it. She then saw a note. "Being chased by a killer shadow and need to get through? Simple. Find the key, or open it another way." Ruffnut said reading the note

Ruffnut then figured out what the note meant. She broke off a horn from her viking helmet, and tried to pick the lock with it. The shadow was still attempting to breach the door. It kept banging on it with more and more force each time. It was about to breach the door and kill Ruffnut, when she finally got through the lock, ran across the pathway through another door, and slammed it shut. Shen then heard the shadow scream in pain as she assumed that it was fading away. It seemed as if Ruffnut was almost out of her worst nightmare. At least thats what she thought after she finally looked at what was in front of her. There was an obstacle course with traps almost ever 2 inches. The chances seemed pretty slim that she would get through it, but she had to try. She had to learn to react to the traps quickly, and dodge certain traps as well at the right time for her to reach the end.

"Alright. Got one shot, I'll make it count." Ruffnut said breathing

She then walked to the enterance, another gate opened, and at least 5 fire traps activated one after another in a quick sequence. Ruffnut let out a battle cry, and timed her first move with percise accuracy. She got through the first fire traps, but then, another trap that shot arrows appeared, she dodged them, and almost got hit in her leg with one of the arrows. The floor behind her lit its self on fire, and she started running and dodging more traps. When she was halfway through the obstacle course, she thought that she wouldn't make it out alive, but she had to keep it up, or she wouldn't make it. Ruffnut flawlesly got through the final wave of traps that had over 8 different fire traps lighting off in each different direction, and some spikes that suddenly appeared. When she reached the end, she cheered.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OH YEAH!" Ruffnut cheered in celebration.

She walked through the door at the end of the obstacle course, and she saw a sign congratulating her for reaching the end of the course, and her friends were in plain view.

Tuffnut's worst fear involved his sister. Even though they constantly fought, he cared for her in a brotherly way.

Tuffnut instantly heard the laugh of his sister when his door shut its self.

"Ruffnut?" Tuffnut called out

"Hahahahahahaha. Follow me." Ruffnut's voice said in a creepy way

Tuffnut did as the voice said. He followed it, and the voice led him to a room that a riddle to solve to get to her viking helmet that was on a table at the end.

He looked at a note on a wall. He read it.

"Don't see anything to get through the gates? No key, no tool? Seems as if you're stuck. If you look to yourself, you just found your way to the pathway to the next area." Tuffnut read

He was confused for a second, but then he remembered something. Just before he went through his door, he remembered his necklace that was engraved on it.

"My necklace. Thats it!" Tuffnut said

He then picked the 4 gates to get to Ruffnut's viking helmet. The last gate however took a lot longer than the pervious 3. It seemed as if it had 30 tumblers to crack. After a quick few minutes, he finally cracked it, and grabbed his sister's viking helmet. He flipped it over, and there was another note.

"Took some skill to get through the last gate huh? Well you've made it this far, time to see how well you do in a dangerous situation." Tuffnut read

The wall infront of him opened up, and had 10 gates. Inside each one, had a piece of his sister. As soon as he entered, the wall shut its self, and a wall of spikes appeared. Tuffnut imediatley ran to the first gate, picked it with the necklace, and picked up one of Ruffnut's hair braids that was in the first gate. After he got through the second gate, the other clue was one of her boots. The third one was a little tricky, and with the spikes getting closer and closer to him, he had to get through this one fast. After he got through the fourth one, the other clue he got was her battle axe. The next nine gates didn't contain any clues, so he got through them fairly quickly. The final gate was just as tough as the gate with his sister's viking helmet. The spikes then picked up speed, and he remembered the method he used to get through the previous nine gates quicker than the others. He sped up the process, and he fiddeled with the tumblers as fast as he could. His method proved successful on the final gate. But there was no clue on the other side. Only yet another note.

"The spikes are closing in. Combine your clues to open the door."Tuffnut read from the note

He quickly combined his sister's viking helmet, the hair braid, the boot, and her battle axe. After he got the clues in place, the passage through the wall flung open, and Tuffnut grabbed the clues from the hole, and ran through just making it before a split second the spikes went through Tuffnut's chest. He was then in another room with a note in the center of the floor.

"Tried to grab the clues to continue huh? Thought that would work? You thought wrong. Drop your clues now, and the door will open to your friends." Tuffnut read

He tossed the clues aside, and the door opened, he imediatley ran through the door at full speed, and he saw all of his friends reunited.

Tuffnut then gave his sister a big brotherly hug.

Snotlouts nightmare seemed strange at first. When he went through his door, in the center of the room, he saw himself. His own shadow wanted to fight him. It charged at him yelling a battle cry, and it became a strange straight up fist fight with himself. When he tried to strike back, his punches went right through it.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! YOUR PUNCHES DO NOTHING TO ME!" The shadow's deepend creapy voice said

Snotlout kept trying to beat the shadow of himself, but his fists still kept going through the shadow.

He coudln't think what to do next, accept maybe...dodge his attacks.

"Dodge them!? HA! Thats for weak vikings! Ture vikings attack first, and worry about that later!" Snotlout declared

The shadow then struck Snotlout while he was talking, and it gave him a bruse on his left cheeck. Against his better judgement, Snotlout tried his best to dodge the shadow's punches. It seemed weird at first for a strong, hot headed viking such as himself to dodge instead of attack. After the first few dodges, he got the hang of it. With each attack he dodged, the shadow dissapeared piece by piece. Then after dodging at least 10 more punches and kick combos from the shadow, it completely dissapeared. In that shadow's place, a note fluttered to the ground.

"Congratulations. You leanred how to dodge attacks in a fight against your "Hot Headed judgement" This earns you the path to your friends." Snotlout read

"HEY! I'M NOT HOT HEADED!" "...Wait, maybe I am." Snotlout said

The door to the right side of him opened, and the rest of his friends were all in a circle. He was the only one that was missing from the rest of them.

Snotlout joined his friends, and he felt a sense of accomplishment for learning how to dodge rather than attack. He hid this feeling though with this typical "tough guy" look.

Fishleg's nightmare seemed to be the worst fear he ever wittnessed.

He went through his door, and saw the Book Of Dragons in the center of the room. He walked up to it, and skimmed through the first few pages. He was expecting it to be filled with all the facts about dragons. Such as how you can ride them, and that Berk is finally at peace with them. He however ended up reading something he never believe he'd see. All the pages were torn out and replaced with new pages about how the dragons were attacking Berk again. Each page contained graphic deatiled information about each dragon, and the way you should kill it. The methods for killing it were so grousome, that Fishlegs didn't even want to read the rest of it. When he closed the book, it mysteriously started floating in the air, and opened its self to the page where he closed it.

"RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA DDDDDDDDDDDDD IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT!" A deepend voice bellowed

"NO!" Fishlegs shouted

"THIS BOOK IS FILLED WITH LIES. NOTHING IN HERE IS TRUE." Fishlegs continued

"ALL OF THIS ISSS TRUE! DRAGONS ARE WILD AND DANGEROUS CREATURES! THEY MUST BE KILLED IMEDIATLEY ON SIGHT!" The voice bellowed once again

"AHHHHHHHHHH! SERIOUSLY!? WHAT KIND OF SICK AND TWISTED PLACE IIISSSS THIS!?" Fishlegs yelled in terror trying to run away with his life.

Then, more of the Book Of Dragons appeared and started floating all in a row. Each book that was filled with new pages, was replaced with the "newer" pages about killing the dragons, and the pages that were in them before were burned to the ground.

He then ran back to the burning books. Knowing that he had to do something for this to stop.

"THIS IS THE NEWWWW WAY FOR BERK! YOU MUST ACCEPT IT!" The voice bellowed

"NEEEVVERRRR!" Fishlegs shouted.

He had to think of a way to stop this fast. He noticed some barrels filled with water, he splashed the water on all the books that were being burned, and that stopped the voice that kept echoing "ACCEPT IT". Each book that was put out, its old pages were ripped out, and the new pages about riding the dragons were being replaced.

A note appeared on one of the newly repaired books

"Good for you! You officially saved Berk and the dragons. For this, you gain the path to your friends." Fishlegs read

A door opened, and revealed his friends. He ran through the door.

"Hey Fishlegs!" Hiccup said

"How'd you all get here?" FIshlegs asked

"Thats what I've been trying to figure out." Hiccup asked

"How did we all end up here together?" Hicup asked again

"I had to pick locks with speed to get here." Tuffnut said

"I had to learn to dodge instead of attack in a fight." Snotlout said

"I somehow had to do the same thing as Tuffnut, then make my through an obstacle course filled with fire traps, and spikes." Ruffnut said

"I had to put out fires on the Book Of Dragons that were being replaced with all the ways of killing them." FIshlegs said

"For me, I had to find my way through two mazes, and combine these clues I found to get here." Hiccup said

"I had to..." Astrid said hesitantly

"Do what?" Tuffnut asked

"I had to accept something I've been denying for so long. And use that truth inside myself to get here." Astrid said

"Ahhhhh, the ole face the truth, and it will set you free thing." Hiccup said

"So wait a second, we all went through our worst fears, and after that we all ended up here? What was the puropose of us all gathering in this room?" Tuffnut asked confused

"It seemed as if we had to learn new abbbilities, or learn something new about ourselves that we never knew. I'm guessing that what we did on our way here, opened up all of us with new abilities and skills, and I think thats why all of this happend, to learn something new." Hiccup explained

Everyone clapped from Hiccup's response.

Just then one final door opened. The door was enormous. As it opened, it revealed the crystal clear night sky, every star in plain view, and commets that were soaring through the sky.

"Did we reach the end?" Fishlegs asked

"Only one way to find out." Astrid said

They all walked out the door, and when they got outside, the door behind them shut, and they finally arrived back in the forest they were in a while ago.

Toothless then heard the door shut, and he folowed the source of the sound. When Toothless saw Hiccup, he ran up to him, and gave him a big lick across the face. Hiccup hugged his beloved dragon.

Just then, Jason walked out from the shadows of the night clapping his hands

"Well done. Well done in deed!" Jason said clapping his hands

"YOU PLANNED THIS!?" All of them yelled in confusion, anger, shock, and disbelief

"Interesting isn't it? I thought that all of you had something to fear, and I figured that tonight would be the right night for each of you to conqure it. Thats when it hit me. Create nightmares that related to each person, and each nightmare required each of you to develope a new skill, or discover something new about yourself. Kind of clever when you think about it really." Jason said

"Ok, I'll admit to that, but was there any other reason you did this?" Hiccup asked

"There was that reason, and I figured I'd also give you all one Haloween night you wouldn't soon forget!" Jason said smirking

"Well, I have to admit, it was pretty cool. The way you made each nightmare, the traps, voices, and other stuff. It was interesting in a way for how you built all this." Tuffnut said

"Yeah well, given a couple hours, it all came together nicely." Jason said

"So, who's up for drinks? I'm buying." Jason said

"Sure." Hiccup said

"Sounds like a plan dude." Tuffnut said

"Cool." Ruffnut said in a matter of hitting on Jason

"Why not?" Fishlegs asked

"I'm down with that." Snotlout said

"Cool with me." Astrid said

They all began their long walk back to the Great Hall, and they all had drinks and talked.

"Sooooo, you have a good Haloween night?" Gobber asked everyone

"You have no idea." Everyone said

"I'll take that as a yes." Gobber said

"TO HALOWEEEEEEEEN!" Jason declared raising his cup

"HAALOOOOOWWWEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN NNN!" Everyone chanted toasting

**A/N: Thanks for reading. You like it? Tell me what you think. REVIEW! I worked really hard on this one.**


End file.
